


Have You Forgotten Me Already?

by Mayumi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Break Up, Bullying, Change in Appearance, Change in Personality, Complicated Relationships, Dating, Derogatory Language, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Really Really Bad At Them, Jean/Eren Is a HUGE Part of This Fic, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Sex, POV Third Person, Past Levi/Petra Ral, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Popularity, Probably Not Gonna Go Into Detail On That, Reiner is a Bully, So Are Bertolt and Annie, Social Standards, Teenage Drama, This Is NOT a Threesome, Violence, and Jean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a nobody. He's not attractive, he's not smart, and he's not strong. He also gets bullied a lot, mostly for being a homosexual. Yet, somehow he managed to confess his feelings to the ever popular Levi Ackerman. After being brutally turned down, Eren begins to grow violent, needing something to take his anger out on. He wasn't strong, though, and usually ended up losing. </p><p>Somehow, Eren ends up dating one of the guys who bullied him; Jean Kirschtein. Over the summer Eren starts working out with Jean. He fixes up his appearance and toughens himself up, deciding that he would definitely start getting respect from others. When school starts up again, nobody can believe it's the same kid that you'd usually find in a locker. And that includes Levi. </p><p>So what happens when Levi tries to seduce Eren? Will Eren be able to remain faithful to his boyfriend, or will past feelings recuperate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You're Weak, You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> WOW that's a crap chapter title xD
> 
> Anyways, hello! Thank you for clicking my this!!! :'D I have awful Writer's block for my other fics ;0; They are making progress, though. But I've had this idea and another in my head for a while now, so I hope you enjoy it! :))) 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and please tell me if I should continue this! \\(^0^)/ Enjoy!!!

“Levi, some kid wants to see you,” Oluo Bozzard says, pointing behind him and into the hallway. Levi looks up from his desk with a bored expression. This was a junior homeroom and Eren _should_ be at lunch right now, but instead he was there. Waiting for Levi to come out. Or, more like _hoping_ Levi would come out. Levi glanced out the door and looked at his friends who just shrugged. He sighed and stood up.

So Eren Jaeger is fourteen years old, going on fifteen and a freshman in high school, whereas Levi Ackerman was seventeen years old going on eighteen and a junior in high school. Eren has had a crush on Levi ever since he entered this school. But then again, who hasn’t? Levi was the most popular guy in school after all. He wasn’t the tallest, but he was smart, athletic, had the perfect body and face. Perfectly black hair cut into a sexy undercut and steel gray eyes that’ll give you shivers. His friends are the smartest, the funniest, the prettiest, and the hottest. Everyone looks at them like they’re a group of celebrities.

And then, there’s Eren. Eren is dorky looking, always has been, and probably always will be. He wasn’t athletic and he wasn’t all that smart. He was scrawny and weak and didn’t really have any particularly good points to show. His hair was always messy and his clothes looked thrown on, making him look sluggish. He was gay and wasn’t very defensive so people liked to trash talk him a lot. He had big, round glasses that only made his eyes hard to see most of the time. How he managed to see was beyond anyone who took the time to wonder. He also had braces, and he was sort of short. About Levi’s height.

Yes, he was that kid. A nobody. Yet, somehow, he managed to find the courage to confess his feelings to _the_ Levi Ackerman. Eren knew Levi was bisexual so he still had a small chance, right? He gulped visibly and loosened the collar of his shirt as Levi walked out of the classroom, looking at Eren dully.

“Do you need something from me, brat?” Levi asks bluntly. His arms were crossed as he looked at Eren with a bored expression and the younger felt his heart skipped a beat. Even as Levi insulted him, Eren couldn’t help but be flustered around him.

“I-I, um…” Eren started intelligently. He cleared his throat. “M-my name is Eren. E-Eren Jaeger. I, um, s-sort of like you. A lot. I-I just really—I mean just… it would mean the world if you’d give going out with me a chance. P-please.” Eren had averted his eyes. He was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

When Levi said nothing Eren glanced at him. Levi still had that same bored expression on his face before he did something Eren wasn’t exactly expecting.

He laughed. It wasn’t exactly a 'laugh,' per se, more of a… a brief chuckle that he stifled with his hand. Like that ' _pfft_!' sound. 

“ _You_?” he asks, with a very much amused smirk. “ _You_ want to go out with _me_?” He snickered again and Eren felt his face heat up and his heartbeat quicken, yet at the same time he felt it sinking. His stomach suddenly hurt. “Look, kid, we’re on two different levels. Completely. Not only are you just a freshman, but frankly, you're also not my type. At all. You’re sloppy and scrawny and honestly, you're not that cute, either.” Levi didn’t seem to feel the least bit of sympathy toward Eren. Eren could feel himself tearing up. He turned and ran, not looking back.

This was such a mistake! He can’t believe he actually confessed. It wasn’t like… he really expected Levi to go out with him. The rejection in itself wasn’t what upset Eren, it was just… just that Levi didn’t have to crush his self-esteem even more! That was totally unnecessary and Eren wasn’t sure how to feel anymore. He’d just gotten his heart broken by the guy he’s been crushing on all year. Eren already  _knew_  that he wasn’t the greatest looking! He didn’t need to be told that again! Suddenly he felt angry. Extremely angry. And depressed. He sucked up his tears and took a deep breath before shuffling back into the lunchroom and back over to where his best friends Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman were.

“Eren! What happened? How did it go?” Armin asks, looking worried. Eren looked at him and then at Mikasa. He still wondered why they were friends with him. They both had incredible intelligence, and not to mention they were beautiful. Armin had hair that was sort of long for a boy, but he pulled it off perfectly. He had bright blue eyes and a kind smile. And Mikasa was just a sight to see, with her long black hair and stormy gray eyes. She was strong and smart. Mikasa usually had to protect Eren, which was embarrassing but he couldn’t say he was ungrateful—though, it was another reason he got picked on, honesty.

“He turned me down, of course,” Eren grits out, clenching his fists. “He said that we were on two different levels. That I was sloppy and weak and unattractive… The outcome was obvious, right? He’s right. I’m nothing to look at.”

“That’s not true, Eren!” Armin says quickly. “I mean, uh, if you took off your glasses you’d probably look really cute..!”  Eren could hear the hesitance in his voice. Even his best friend knew he just wasn’t attractive.

“This is just something you’ll have to work through,” Mikasa says, trying to sound encouraging. Eren clicked his tongue, irritated.

“Whatever,” he mutters, standing up.

“Eren, where are you going?” Mikasa asks, standing up, too.

“I feel sick. I’m going home,” he says and leaves to the nurse’s office. Just one more month of school and then Eren would be free of that hellhole… One, long month…

* * *

 

Eren ended up going home, faking a headache and stomachache. He had to walk home, his parents being at work. He decided to just take a walk to cool his head. He was so pissed off. His heart was in pain and he just wanted to scream.

As he walked he was suddenly shoved into the fence behind him.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Jaeger!” the guy says with a hearty laugh, grabbing Eren by the front of his shirt and keeping his back pressed firmly into the [fence](http://www.wellmanfencing.com/images/wfproducts-Aluminum-9.jpg).

“R-Reiner…” Eren stutters out. He was definitely not in the mood for this guy’s harassment. “Let me go.”

“Why? You like guys, right? You probably _enjoy_ being this close to me,” Reiner sneers. “Fuckin’ faggot.”

Eren grabbed Reiner’s wrist, trying to pull him off.

“I _said_ let go,” Eren grits out, trying to keep his voice even. He didn't want to show that he was scared, even if Reiner already knew it.

“Aww, did I make the little queer angry?” Reiner asks, cooing. Eren could feel his anger building up, but he knew that he couldn’t do a thing about it. “You’re just a damned fairy. You can’t even protect yourself.” And with that, Reiner took his fist and slammed it into Eren’s stomach. He groans in pain and holds his stomach weakly.

Reiner Braun was a sophomore at Trost High, an all-boys school. He's 6’1 and extremely strong, not to mention he was also fucking ripped. He had short blonde and squinty golden-brown eyes. He usually had two accomplices. Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart. Bertolt was 6’4 with short black hair and Annie was 5’ with long blonde hair she kept in a ponytail. She was extremely tiny, but she was probably even stronger than Reiner.

Luckily, those two wasn’t with Reiner. Although, that was probably because they were still in school. So then why the hell was Reiner not in school?  Annie went to Eren’s school, so he had to deal with her as well as others in and outside of school. He knew she was at school because just that morning she and her friend Hitch had shoved him into a trashcan before the first bell rang.

As for Bertolt… well, since he’s not with Reiner, Eren was assuming he was still at school. And Bertolt and Reiner are almost never apart, so the fact Reiner was here just proved Eren had shit luck. Unless you count the other two not being here lucky…

Eren glared at Reiner weakly from behind his glasses before shakily asking,

“W-why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at school…?”

“That makes two of us,” Reiner snorts.

“I left early with permission,” Eren mutters.

“I skipped school because I wanted to,” Reiner says. “Lucky day, right? You get to see me. And I have a friend who goes to my school with me, today. He's been _dying_ to meet you.” Eren’s eyes widen. Oh shit, another one? This was definitely not his day…

“Jean! Where the fuck did you go?” Reiner calls out. He still had Eren pinned to the fence, his grip firm on the front of his button down. A moment later some tall ashy blonde guy comes out. He looked about 5’9. He was wearing a [sleeveless black shirt](http://alterbrooklyn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/7-2013/cm_scaled_fritz_tee_solid_black_f.jpg?w=200) and [skinny jeans](http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/3/4/4/8/3408443/black/image1xxl.jpg) with a pair of [Doc Martens](http://image.rakuten.co.jp/backyard/cabinet/kyoyu/dm1460-1-1.jpg). He was muscular but still thin. Fit, would probably be the word to describe him. He had pierced ears and his blonde hair was cut into an undercut, the bottom half looking more like a brunette color. Eren swallowed thickly. He looked intimidating.

“Who’s he?” Jean asks, nodding to Eren.

“The fag I was telling you about,” Reiner says. Jean hums in acknowledgment, looking Eren up and down before smirking.

“Gross,” Jean laughs. Eren felt his heart skip a beat. Gross? He’d been called a lot of things—fag, queer, fairy, pansy, cocksucker, cock jockey, face fucker, fruit, anal assassin, pillow biter… You name it. But _gross_? Just for liking other guys? He could feel tears welding in his eyes. This is exactly the type of thing he got picked on for. Being weak.

Reiner pulled him off the fence a bit before shoving him right back into it, except harder, causing the brunette to let out a pained grunt

“He’s a total wimp,” Reiner says. “And today, he didn’t have his precious Mikasa to save him.”

“Let me go!” Eren yells, trying helplessly to squirm out of Reiner’s grasp. Jean approaches Eren and the German freezes. Reiner pulls Eren roughly away from the fence, letting go for only a second before he was holding Eren in a half nelson, making him unable to get away. Jean walked towards him, cracking his knuckles. Eren’s whole body tensed up as Jean’s fist collided with his face. Eren cried out in pain, but didn’t have much time to do anything else as Jean’s fist came again, this time connecting with his stomach, same spot Reiner had hit earlier. Eren coughed and wheezed, the wind being knocked out of him.

“You are _really_ fuckin’ helpless!” Jean laughs with a menacing smile. Eren looks at him weakly. Jean kicked him in the side and Eren grunted, tears falling as he tried to catch his breath. Reiner let go of him and Eren fell to his hand and knees, panting. Reiner took the chance to kick Eren again, knocking him over. He couldn’t breathe, he could hardly even cry out as the two pummeled him. He curled up into a fetal position, crying. They called him names as they injured him, only making the pain he felt worse.

So weak, so helpless… He couldn’t do a damn thing to protect himself. He was scared and hurting inside and out. It hurt and he wanted it all to just go away. Away, away, away…!

“Please… stop…” Eren whimpered quietly, crying out as Reiner’s foot ground into his stomach. “ _Please_ …!”

They did, soon enough, getting bored of hurting Eren.

“See ya’ later, cock sucking loser!” Reiner calls over his shoulder with a laugh as they walk away. Eren just lays there, too weak to stand up. He sobbed and slowly, shakily pushed himself up and limped to his house.

 _Dad said he wasn’t going to be back home until tomorrow evening_ … _Mom’s working the late shift today_ … Eren sighs to himself. He unlocked his door and walked in, closing it behind him and making sure it was locked. He stumbled to his room and flopped onto his bed, in too much pain to do anything else. He decided to try and sleep it off.

He took off his glasses and tried to get comfortable, closing his eyes. Things just got ten times worse now that there’s a fourth guy added to his regular bullying session. Eren touched his side and winced, sighing before soon drifting off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed this! :D Again, please let me know if I should continue this. I personally like the idea, and I hope you do too! This chapter ended completely different than I had originally planned, haha. So what I originally wanted will probably be in the next chapter~ ^w^
> 
> Originally, Eren was supposed to definitely end up with Levi, but now, to honest with you, Eren could end up with Levi /or/ Jean. I've not decided. If that's a problem for you, then my apologies. 
> 
> Anyhow, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but I appreciate you taking the time to read it!! :'D >w
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Subscriptions are very appreciated! Please feel free to leave any suggestions or constructive criticism in the comments! Or you can reach me on Tumblr maybe? @ thatanimegeek.tumblr!! ^0^)/
> 
> Look out for chapter two!!! \\(^-^)/


	2. From Now On, I'll Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, crappy titles are my speciality. -w-
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter! I tried my best to write this quickly, haha! I wish I could promise to update like this all the time, but I tend to be quick at first and gradually get slower ^-^);;;
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this! Please feel free to leave feedback, suggestions or any constructive criticism! <3

It’s been two weeks since Eren’s confession to Levi was made, and two weeks since that incident with Reiner and Jean. Do you want to know how much of a living hell this has been for him?

Levi hasn’t spared him so much as a glance, yet when Eren sees him he becomes uneasy. He knew Levi thought he was a complete waste of time. And then there was after school, oh gosh, after school was the worst. Eren has been running into Reiner and Bertolt a lot more lately, and more often than not Jean is with them. And+ Annie, as if he didn’t already have to deal with her enough in school. He never catches a break! He’s always sore now because of all the beatings he takes, too.

During school it’s not just Annie who picks on Eren. There’s a whole separate group of kids that harass him. Annie, Hitch and another boy named Boris. And only had first period with Armin and Mikasa, so before and after lunch is hell for him.

It’s a constant struggle. No matter how fast he tries to make it to his class before they can find him, he always ends up getting picked on.

For the first week, at least, they’d find every chance they could to bully him. Every day Eren was getting more and more pissed off. He didn’t know if it had to do with getting rejected or not, but he’s been feeling more agitated about getting bullied since. Like for once he wanted to do something about it.

So one day he did. Eren knew he wasn’t strong, so he had to go about this in a more strategic way. They were waiting for him after class, so he’d have to do it around then... No, even better, they were always there after school. Never missed a day. Whether it was to beat me up, take my stuff—whatever it was for, they were there. Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse and Boris Fuelner… They were his main problems in school. So what could he do to get back at them? He wasn’t all that smart, so making a strategic plan was sort of…

But, then again, even if he was a problem for him, he knew a certain blonde friend to help him out…

* * *

 

“Be right back, Mikasa!” Eren calls, pulling Armin away from Mikasa and toward the boys’ bathroom.

“E-Eren?” he asks, sounding confused. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

“Fine and dandy,” Eren says, pushing open the door, grateful it was empty. He sighed and leaned against the wall, clenching his fists at his side. Armin looks at his friend concerned.

“Eren, seriously, what’s wrong?” he asks, crossing his arms. Eren sighs.

“Armin, you’re my best friend, right?” Eren asks suddenly. Armin raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

“Of course I am… Why are you—?”

“Would you help me out with anything?” Eren asks. “Even if it’s sort of unreasonable?”

Armin stares at him with a bewildered expression, but nods again anyways.

“Eren, seriously, what is it?” he demands with a huffy sigh. Eren takes a deep breath.

“I want to get back at Annie and the others,” he states seriously. Armin’s eyes widen.

“Wha— _seriously_?” he asks, surprised. “But they’re… Why are you asking me anyways? You know I’m not much stronger than you.”

“But you _are_ a lot smarter than me,” Eren counters.

“I’m not following,” Armin says, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I need you to help me come up with a plan,” Eren clarifies. “Something that’ll hurt them, but still let me get an easy getaway…”

Eren knew his request was unreasonable, but he couldn’t do this without Armin’s help. He looked pleadingly at Armin. Armin gaped at him. He stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

“Fine,” he says. “Fine, okay, I’ll help you.”

Eren’s face lights up and he cheers, hugging Armin tightly.

“Thanks, Ar! You’re the best!” Eren laughs. Armin chuckles and hugs back, patting Eren’s back as they pull away.

“So, when do you want to do it?” Armin asks. Eren thinks for a moment. It was Thursday, and coming up for a plan for just after school would be pretty unreasonable, huh? Not to mention selfish. But he needed to do it before the weekend…

“Do you think we can do it tomorrow?” Eren asks hopefully. “For after school. We can talk about it at my house today? I’d like to invite Mikasa, but I know she wouldn’t let me do it… Would that be okay?”

Armin smiles and nods.

“Sure,” he says. “I’ll come to your house after school, and we’ll come up with something, okay?”

Eren smiles with a look of relieve, braces showing more than before since he was smiling with his teeth.

* * *

After school Eren was waiting for Armin at the entrance of school. Armin said he had to stay behind to talk to Mr. Daz about the science homework. As he waited, Annie and Boris approach him, Boris having his usual sly smile while Annie just looks at him with a cold expression. He stiffens.

“W-what do you want?” Eren asks, averting his eyes.

“What, can’t we just stop by to say ‘hello’?” Boris asks.

“It’s never just a ‘hello’ with you guys,” Eren mutters. Annie grabs me by the shirt.

“Got any complaints?” she asks. Eren gulps and shakes his head.

“N-none at all,” he says softly. She lets go and wipes her hand on her shirt.

“Good,” she says and Boris snickers. Eren clenched his fists at his side.

“Um, if you could please move, then I’d be grateful,” Eren mumbles. “I’m sort of in a hurry, so…”

“What? You?” Boris laughs. “Finally get a boyfriend or something?”

“Speaking of which, didn’t Eren get turned down by Levi the other day?” comes another voice, Hitch approaching the other two. Eren’s eyes widened and he looks away. “Oh, so it is true~.”

“S’not like it’s a surprise,” Boris says. “I mean, just look at him.” He pokes Eren’s chest roughly.

“He’s scrawny and short, and look at his clothes—he’s a mess! Not to mention the glasses and braces just add to the tackiness. Plus look at the acne he’s sporting!” Boris seemed like he could go on and on. Eren felt his face heat up as Boris criticized him. He looked down at the ground, trying to hold back tears.

“He doesn’t have _that_ much acne,” Hitch says. “But I agree with everything else. A total loser.”

“So, how horrible did it actually feel to get completely shut down?” Hitch pries. Eren doesn’t answer her.

“Hey, she asked you a question,” Boris says, pushing him into the wall behind them. Eren grunts as his back his the brick wall. “Answer her, _fag_.”

“Sh-shut up! Leave me alone…!” Eren says, voice quavering. Boris raises an eyebrow, eyes turning cold.

“What did you just say?” he growls, grabbing Eren by the front of his shirt and yanking him until he was only a couple inches from his face. “You tryna’ act tough or somethin’? You know you don’t have the right to talk back to us.”

“Careful, Boris,” Hitch says, her smile amused as she says with mock disgust; “He could spread his homo disease to you if he’s that close!”

“Ugh, ew,” Boris says with a disgusted look, shoving Eren away. The brunette stumbled back, looking scared. He caught himself on the wall. He looked around frantically. How long could that thing with Mr. Daz take?! And where was Mikasa…? Ah, that’s right, she said she was going to leave before Eren and Armin because of something with her parents…

Eren took a deep, shaky breath, standing up straight.

“Seriously, guys, I don’t have time for this,” Eren says, trying to keep his voice as even as he could. “I have to get home, like, _now_.”

“Fuck if you do,” Boris says, cracking his knuckles. “Your parents can wait. Not like their ever home, anyways, right? I’ve never once seen them. Not even at Open House. You know you’re the _only_ kid whose parents couldn’t find time for? Your parents must think you’re just as lousy as you look. You’re a disappointment, right? Not only are you incapable, but you’re a queer! It’s a parent’s worst nightmare.”

Eren could feel his anger bubbling up with each word spoken. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palm.

“What could you possibly know?” Eren asks quietly. Almost inaudibly. Boris raises an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“I said, what the fuck do _you_ know?!” he yells. Where the sudden burst of strength came from was beyond Eren, but he pulls his fist back and punches Boris, right in the jaw. He cursed loudly and stumbled back, holding his hand to his mouth. Eren’s eyes widen behind his glasses. Hitch hurries to Boris who only waves her off, wiping a little blood from his mouth. He glares coldly at Eren.

“You’re gonna pay for that you cock-sucking fucker!” he shouts, making a grab for Eren who somehow manages to dodge it. He swallows thickly and makes a run for it, Boris following close behind. Annie and Hitch followed.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Eren thinks frantically, running as fast as he could, stumbling along the way. _If I can just reach my house…!_

He glanced behind him. Somehow he managed to put a decent distance between himself and them. He turned the corner, only to run directly into someone.

“Ah, I’m sorry—L-Levi…?” Eren gapes, quickly moving away from him. Levi glares at him, dusting himself off.

“Watch where you’re going, brat,” he grits out irritably. Eren looks behind him to see Boris isn’t far behind. He lets out a half startled, half scared noise.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll be careful next time!” he says quickly, before darting away.

“Oi!” Levi calls after him, but Eren doesn’t stop. He glances behind him to see Boris turn the corner, swiftly avoiding Levi. Annie and Hitch right behind him. Eren was almost out of breath. Anything athletic was way out of his forte…

His walk home usually took around 15 minutes, but he’d have to get home a _lot_ sooner than that if he wanted to get away from these guys. Eren took a deep breath and surged forward.

Several minutes later, Eren was finally coming up to his block. He just had to cross the street and—

“Hey, look, it’s Jaeger!” Eren hears a familiar voice.

 _Just my luck_ , Eren thinks as he sees Reiner, Bertolt and Jean across the street he was on.

“Isn’t that Annie?” Jean asks, pointing to where Hitch and Annie were running. Then there attention was on Boris. Then they realized that Eren was being chased. Eren cursed to himself. He needed to pick up the speed, but it was taking up all his strength just to keep up _this_ pace. Suddenly Bertolt was running over to where Eren was headed, blocking the sidewalk. Frantic, Eren glances across the street from there and sees Reiner and Jean.

Eren could cry. His house was _right down the block_! He decided to take a chance. He ran toward Bertolt at first, before making a sharp turn and running directly into the street. Bertolt turns on his heel, running after him, and his long ass legs don’t help Eren one fucking bit.

“Get away!” Eren yells, turning and squeezing between two cars, grateful he was so thin for once. He ran down the sidewalk. His house was halfway down- he was _so close_. He already had he key out as he practically leaped into the walkway, running up the porch steps and shoving the key into the lock, trying not to shake as Boris and Bertolt neared. He struggled for a moment, fumbling before pushing his door open just as Bertolt climbed the first step.

Eren let out a started yelp, running inside and slamming the door shut, locking it. He panted and panted. He was so sore. He couldn’t breathe. He needed his inhaler because it was getting _extremely_ hard to breathe. He reached into his pocket to grab it.

And it wasn’t there. Confused, he reached into his other pocket. Not there. Back pockets. Not there. He threw off his back, searching it as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Not there, not there, not anywhere!

Eren wheezed as he heard and felt pounding on the door.

“Jaeger, you faggot bastard!” Boris growls, kicking the door for good measure. “If you think you can get away with that you’ve got another thing coming!”

Eren couldn’t respond. Eren couldn’t breathe. He clutched his heart, trying to stand but feeling too weak. He had a spare inhaler in the bathroom. If he could just… get there… He could feel his vision beginning to blur. He was scared. When did he drop his inhaler? He had it all day at school…

His eyes widen slightly. When he bumped into Levi! It must have fallen out of his pocket! Who knew where it could be by now…?

He felt weak. It was so, so hard to breathe…

Suddenly he heard someone outside.

“Oi, you fuckin’ brats,” he hears a slightly familiar voice. “The hell're you doing? Get lost before I kick all your asses!”

He heard some scurrying around and then a herd of elephants scrambling down the stairs. His breathes were coming out short and wheezy. There was a knock on the door.

“Hey, you alright in there?” Eren hears… is that…?

“L-Levi…?” Eren says inaudibly. Something slips through the mail slot and Eren’s inhaler falls next to him. He grabs it as quick as he could, shaking it briefly before taking a puff, and then another. He took a deep breath before shakily standing up, unlocking and opening up his door. Levi was already walking back down the steps.

“W-wait!” Eren calls out to him. Levi pauses, glancing back at Eren. “Why… No, how did you—?”

“You dropped your inhaler when you bumped into me,” he says. “And you were running really fast. Why were they chasing you in the first place?”

“I,” Eren takes another breath, “I sort of punched Boris in the face… A-and he got pissed to he started to chase me. I was hoping he’d stop but he seems extremely (breath) persistent…”

Levi hums in acknowledgment.

“You should be careful around guys like that,” he says. “They’ll kick your ass.”

“I’m used to it,” Eren mumbles. Levi looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but shrugs. He’d seen Eren get picked on before. Still, he was surprised it was to this extent.

“Bye,” Levi says, not wanting to stay any longer than this. Eren wanted to ask him to stay. Levi Ackerman was at his house—his heart was beating harder than before, which wasn’t really helping his case, actually, but anyway… Eren just stood there. He adjusts his glasses and sighs, closing the door. He was tired. And Armin was probably wondering where the fuck he was. Eren sighed again, taking out his phone and shooting Armin a text, telling him to just come in through the back.

Eren slowly walked to his room, pushing open the door and flopping onto his bed. He took off his glasses and paced them on his dresser before burying his face into his pillow. He could feel tears welding in his eyes. If this plan didn’t work, he’d be getting the beating of his life tomorrow…

20 minutes later Armin came in through the back door, locking it before making his way to Eren’s room. Eren glanced up at him before putting his glasses back on and sitting up.

“Eren, what happened?” Armin asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “When I came outside you weren’t there…”

“Boris, Annie and Hitch, that’s what happened,” Eren gripes. More like Bastard, Asshole and Bitch… “While you were talking to Mr. Daz, they started talking trash so I got pissed a-and I… sort of…”

“What?” Armin presses, sitting on my bed with me.

“I punched Boris in the face,” Eren says, stringing it together quickly. It talk Armin a moment to process.

“Wait, you _what_?” the blonde asks, astonished. “Did you seriously? Did it do anything?”

“Well, his mouth started bleeding at least…”

“Oh my _gosh_ , Eren! That’s… really fuckin’ awesome!” Eren stares at Armin like he’s crazy.

“Excuse me?” he gapes. “Just how in the world is that awesome?”

“You, Eren Jaeger, just punched Boris Fuelner hard en ough to make him bleed,” Armin says like it’s obvious. “I mean, where did the sudden strength come from?” Eren shrugs, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Who knows?” he sighs, pushing his glasses up. “He was just pissing me off… He kept going on and on about my parents, so I told him he doesn’t know anything and then I hit him… A-anyways, we really need to work out a plan. If this doesn’t work I’m going to get the life beaten out of me tomorrow!”

“Alright, don’t worry. I thought of something on my way here,” Armin assures his friend. “We just need to work out the details, okay?” Eren nods, giving Armin a smile.

“Thanks,” he says. “You’re seriously the best friend a guy could ask for.”

“It’s really no problem,” Armin chuckles. “Now…”

* * *

 

So Armin and Eren came up with a plan to get back at not just Boris and the girls, but Reiner and the others, too. It had to go perfect. They had a lot of preparations to make.

Today, Eren decided that he’d stop running, and start fighting back. Whether he lost or not didn’t matter. He was going to do this, and tomorrow was going to be the start of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I tried to update quick, haha! Hopefully I'll be able to update on Thursdays maybe? I try to keep them consistent, but sorry in advance if I don't! ^~^)/
> 
> Anyhow, yeah, so the plan is going to be in the next chapter, heheh. I wanted to put it this chapter but,  
> 1\. I still need to work out a lot of details ^-^);;; and  
> 2\. I didn't want to chapter to be too long (( and because of this I was once again unable to add what I've been wanting to add, but it'll definitely be in the next chapter. It's better this way anyhow! >w ))
> 
> Also, I didn't proofread this, so please tell me if you saw any mistakes!! Thank you~!
> 
> So, yeah, thank you for reading!! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!! :'DDD
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Subscriptions are very appreciated! Please feel free to leave any suggestions or constructive criticism in the comments! Or you can reach me on Tumblr maybe? @ thatanimegeek.tumblr!! ^0^)/
> 
> Look out for chapter three!!! (/^0^)/


End file.
